


Proxy

by Val_Creative



Series: A New Kingdom of Our Own [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Prequel, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We don't need anymore complications." A slow bizarre smile hitched up her mouth. Her lavender eyes softening on the gleaming item in her lap. "Right, Lelouch?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proxy

*

 

"Do you want to call the ambassadors from the Chinese Federation tomorrow then?"

CC asked to this, her topaz eyes unblinking at her lavishly costumed companion pausing from switching off the multitude of color camera screens in front of them. The white-wash room smelled like stale pepperoni pizza (from the litter of leftover boxes stacked on the coffee table) and orange cloth freshener to cover it.

"They won't need a meeting with the head of the Kyoto clan at least until that time," she added monotonously, as an afterthought.

 _"Have Kaguya make the call. Make certain that no information is revealed about the location of this base. We don't need anymore complications",_ Zero said, voice crackling through the metallic amplifier. The witch made an agreeable noise, turning quickly for the private elevator, silken strands of pale green flowing behind her like a path of water.

A heavy sigh.

With an impatient tap on the well hidden button to the underside of the helmet, it removed itself from the face of the wearer sinking into a couch cushion, spilling forth a sweating mass of voluptuous, magenta curls.

Euphemia li Britannia set to work on detaching the cape and zipping from the latex. She supposed it was a good sign that her body was use to the chest bindings after a good nine months of constantly taping down for sixteen hours straight. Her ribs thanked her as the new white elastic band (wrapped too stiffly this time) completely flattening down her breasts uncoiled.

And so cradled into the mauve purple couch, she reclined with her top half exposed to the air conditioned room and feeling no rush to cover up ( _the surveillance film in this room was only accessible to herself and CC_ ), and her glossy, black gloved hands resting lightly on the chess-piece mask.

"We don't need anymore complications."

A slow bizarre smile hitched up her mouth, her lavender eyes softening on the gleaming item in her lap.

"...right, Lelouch?"

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt for this turned out to be: "AU. Lelouch ends up dying by Euphie's hand, breaking the Geass influence over her. What happens to the murderer taking his place." The full story to be published soon!


End file.
